


Перепутаница

by Jordano



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Kink 14.103 Лестрейд/Майкрофт + Джон/Шерлок<br/>Регулярный секс двумя парами, иногда - со сменой партнеров. Через некоторое время Майкрофт понимает, что с Джоном ему намного лучше, чем с Грегом, как физически, так и душевно. Ватсон - сама невинность, он не понимает, какие интриги плетет вокруг него Майкрофт, не может даже предположить, что старший Холмс будет отбивать его у брата. Ревность догадывающегося Шерлока, злость и беспомощность в данной ситуации Грега. Если автор захочет ХЭ, то для Джона/Майкрофта, пожалуйста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перепутаница

Холмс и Лестрейд самозабвенно орали друг на друга, стоя посреди гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Не то, чтобы раньше подобного не было, но в последнее время их малоконтролируемая эмоциональная реакция друг на друга, резонирующая и завихряющаяся до силы урагана, стала особенно заметна. Вот как сейчас – не успели они войти, приехав с расследования, а стекла уже дрожали от криков.  
\- Они идиоты!  
\- А ты бесчувственный чурбан – но я же не ору об этом на месте преступления!  
\- Потому что это неправда!  
\- Нет, потому, что я умею себя вести с людьми!  
\- Лучше бы ты умел вести дела!  
\- Так иди на мое место, я уступлю! Что ж ты не торопишься?  
И оба почти подпрыгнули от громкого стука: это Майкрофт, не выдержав, резко опустил зонт, едва не пробив дыру в полу:  
\- Да трахнитесь вы наконец и успокойтесь!  
\- Действительно, - в ответ на два ошалелых взгляда Джон пожал плечами. – Ну, сколько же можно, в самом-то деле?  
Между Шерлоком и Грегом всегда проскальзывало что-то эдакое, какая-то искра, и Джон по первости даже пытался ревновать, что, к счастью, быстро прошло как-то само собой – но после того, как братья худо-бедно помирились, а потом у Майкрофта с Лестрейдом завязался роман, перетекший, кажется, во что-то серьезное, эта искра принялась трансформироваться в звук, нарушив все законы сохранения, потому что звук оказался поистине громогласен: Шерлок и Грег орали друг на друга при любом удобном случае, делая исключение только для мест преступления и Скотланд Ярда, и то не всегда. И не требовалось быть гением, чтобы понять источник всей этой энергии. Попробовав поревновать снова, Джон осознал, что не получается, а идея, следующая за признанием этого факта, кажется весьма привлекательной. Последний же шар на весы бросил Майкрофт, очень мягко и ненавязчиво, как он умел, озвучив Джону его же собственные выводы и предложив просто подумать о возможных вариантах. Какое-то время Джон послушно думал и даже немного попереживал о сложностях, которыми все это может быть чревато при неудачном развитии событий, однако адекватный ум человека действия оценил все плюсы и минусы и скоро устал от пустопорожних рефлексий, а здоровая доля авантюризма и жажды ощущений облегчила выбор, поэтому когда представился удобный случай, Джон согласился совершенно искренне.  
\- Джон, ты уверен? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Шерлок.  
Ватсон кивнул:  
\- Поверь, у меня было время подумать.  
Лейстрейду же оказалось достаточно взгляда на своего Холмса.  
А потом, с каким-то очень хищным торжеством посмотрев на Шерлока, он буквально схватил того за кудри на затылке, грубо притянул к себе и жадно, едва ли не рыча, поцеловал.  
Дальнейшее Майкрофт и Джон, в общем-то особой нежности и не ожидавшие, наблюдали, чувствуя, как их брови синхронно ползут все выше и выше. Шерлок совсем не расстроился такому обращению со своей персоной и ответил в том же стиле, так что на диван они с Грегом свалились сцепившимся рычащим клубком, из которого иногда вылетало что-то из одежды, и, в сущности, было не очень понятно, хотят они заняться сексом или покалечить и сожрать друг друга.  
К моменту, когда с одеждой было покончено (причем с некоторыми ее элементами окончательно и бесповоротно, в клочки), а парочка на диване занялась выяснением вертикальной диспозиций в той же стилистике, в какой происходило все предыдущее, Майкрофт и Джон с одинаково каменными лицами следили за происходящим, так и оставаясь почти у самого порога.  
\- Возбуждает? – нейтрально поинтересовался Майкрофт, даже не глянув на Ватсона.  
\- Не знаю…, - похоже невыразительно-недоуменно протянул Джон, не отрывая глаз от дивана, но, кажется, не будучи уверенным до конца, что хочет это видеть. Не то, чтобы такие Холмс и Лестрейд его шокировали, но и столь… бурной страсти он тоже не ожидал.  
\- Тогда, может быть, попробуем сами?  
\- Может быть.  
Улыбнувшись кончиками губ, Майкрофт медленно наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать, но в последний момент Джон чуть повернул голову, и губы Майкрофта коснулись его щеки, а губы самого Джона оказались прямо около уха Майкрофта, куда он и прошептал:  
\- Только сначала сядь, - и, взяв старшего Холмса за руку, потянул к креслу, мягко толкнул туда, сел сверху, сжав его бедра своими, и только тогда уже сам наклонился к его губам. – Считай это восстановлением справедливости. Ну, или данью моей небольшой странности – как тебе удобно. Ненавижу задирать голову.  
И наконец поцеловал.  
Собственно, после этого первого раза Майкрофт и задумался – сначала мельком, на заднем плане сознания, а потом и всерьез, – того ли человека он выбрал.  
Нет, это ни в коему случае не означало, что он разочаровался в Грегори: во-первых, он слишком долго и тщательно его выбирал, чтобы потом обнаружить нечто совершенно неожиданное, а во-вторых, это означало бы разочароваться и в себе, поскольку выбирал и думал именно он, а разочаровываться в себе Майкрофту тем более не хотелось, да и не слишком он изменился за последний год, чтобы не понимать или осуждать себя-прошлого.  
Может быть, роль здесь сыграла возможность сравнить, может быть, обстановка, в которой он Джона всерьез не представлял. В принципе, Майкрофт даже допускал, что во всем этом есть элемент блажи и банального каприза – стал же он сибаритом и гедонистом, когда дорос до того уровня, на котором смог себе это позволить без суррогатов, так почему бы не появиться и небольшим капризам? В конце концов, какой смысл во власти и могуществе, что дают интеллект, знания и умение делать то, что делаешь, хорошо, если в обмен ты не получаешь даже возможности удовлетворять свои маленькие прихоти? Скручивать себя в бараний рог до полного атрофирования всего человеческого и сублимации чувственно-телесных неудовлетворенностей в интеллектуальную энергию жутковатого мозга без тела Майкрофт не видел ни смысла, ни, что важнее, пользы, потому что человек, не способный любить и радовать даже самого себя, вряд ли принесет много пользы своей профессии (разве что он палач, но это, конечно, крайность) или стране. Главным здесь было подходить ко всему разумно, а это у Майкрофта как раз весьма неплохо получалось. Именно поэтому он дал себе достаточно времени: чтобы обдумать и прочувствовать, пережить и испарить совсем уж мимолетное и проверить, что останется после прошедшего времени и примененного рационального подхода. Как выяснилось, осталось много, причем не все из оставшегося было завязано только на вспыхнувший интерес к Джону: многие нити всего этого сложного переплетения вели и к Грегу.  
Еще когда тот связался с Шерлоком, позволив ему участвовать в расследованиях, а через некоторое время начал носиться и с его странностями и задвигами вместо того, чтобы послать к черту, как сделало бы большинство нормальных людей, Майкрофт, конечно, наводил справки. Ну, и потом, когда заинтересовался по личным соображением, снова уточнял и узнавал все, что только мог узнать.  
Грег был классическим геем в хорошем смысле этого слова: достаточно мужественным, чтобы не выглядеть манерным мальчиком без возраста, но достаточно благополучным, чтобы не корчить из себя мужлана и жеребца. Достаточно свободным в отношении к сексу, чтобы не погружаться в посткоитальную задумчивость каждый раз после и получать удовольствие от того, что есть, без постоянных драм и любовей до гроба, но достаточно здоровым, чтобы ценить близость с важным человеком и не путать секс с рукопожатием или теннисным сетом.  
Когда-то Грег даже был женат, причем они продержались почти три года, но там все было честно: будущая миссис Лестрейд с самого начала отлично знала, что ее нареченный гей и никаких подвижек в ориентации не планирует, а брак ему нужен лишь для продвижения в карьере, хотя он и без этого обойдется, если понадобится. Но, во-первых, она была влюблена, во-вторых, все-таки надеялась вылечить силой этой самой влюбленности, а в-третьих, слишком хотела сбежать из дома и получить хоть какое-то образование, а этот пункт Грег обговорил как важный с самого начала (и полностью выполнил обещание, оплатив жене обучение на бухгалтера, которым она ныне весьма успешно и работала), так что брак состоялся. Они даже пробовали заниматься сексом, но Грег был слишком геем, чтобы захотеть и научиться доставлять удовольствие неопытной женщине (он привык к откровенности, страсти, разгадывание ребусов не увлекало его ни в жизни, ни в постели, хватало работы), а она была зажатой почти-девственницей, не очень-то понимавшей, что делать со своим телом – естественно, что у них не сложилось. И когда все это осозналось, они тихо и мирно разошлись, оставшись достаточно близкими друзьями для того, чтобы перезваниваться каждую неделю.  
Пожалуй, лучшим словом, описывающим Грегори Лестрейда, было слово «благополучный». И все чаще Майкрофт ловил себя на мысли, что рядом с Грегом ощущает себя как в своей подростковой школе: он, конечно, не был изгоем и получал все то, что причиталось нормальному подростку: популярность, уважение, почти друзей, девочек, ему не нужных, но важных для репутации, и иногда даже мальчиков, симпатии учителей – но для этого ему нужно было прикладывать все возможные усилия, компенсируя внешность, проблемности характера и темперамента, эмоциональную недоученность и прочее, в то время как другие – такие, как Грег – получали все это легко и даже не замечая просто потому, что были любимыми детьми любящих счастливых родителей, симпатичными и хорошими добрыми мальчика. Нет, Майкрофт давно избавился от не видимого никому, кроме него самого, комплекса неполноценности, но какое-то неприятное ощущение несправедливости и досады на самого себя за то, что так и не смог вытравить все детские глупости изнутри, осталось.  
Грег ни в коем случае не был поверхностным вечно радостным везунчиком. У него за плечами была история с сестрой, которая перестала с ним разговаривать, когда он в 17 признался, что гей, и раскаялась только несколько лет назад, умирая от рака и пересмотрев многие свои позиции. Был первый серьезный любовник-однокурсник, покончивший с собой. Была в конце концов работа, после которой он часто приходил серым от усталости и каким-то неживым от увиденного – и не хотел на разговоров, ни секса, а только выпивки и одиночества, или иногда совершенно невинных для взрослых мужчин прикосновений, больше подходящих ласкаемому ребенку. В Греге были и глубина, и ум. Но в нем не было надлома, даже в худшие его дни не было беззащитности, не было даже мерзинки, привычной большинству людей, за которые Майкрофт мог бы зацепить свое спокойствие. А так он не мог принять, что Грег лучше и гармоничнее, не хотел сломать его, заставив стать хуже – и не знал, что с этим делать. Не до отчаяния или навязчивости, конечно. Мысль не давила, не мучила, он не чувствовал себя настолько плохо – но постоянно была рядом. В присутствии же Джона это становилось совсем очевидным, потому что на его фоне все черты Грега, казалось, проступали еще отчетливее – так же, как и черты самого Джона: его чувствительность к мелочам, которые Грег благополучно (и, по сути, правильно) старался не замечать, его уязвимость вне зависимости от степени счастья и довольства, его ведомость и одновременно надежность, способность прикрыть спину, но не лезть вперед, сила, которую он обретал, найдя того, за кем достойно идти и кому достойно почти служить. В общем, Джон был из тех солдат и вассалов, на которых держатся империи и жизни королей, и если бы они жили немного раньше, Майкрофт сказал бы, что честь быть сюзереном такого человека. Джон, казалось, воплощал все то, чего в Греге почти не было – и то, чего так хотелось Майкрофту. Идея свести все к вечной мужской дележке власти, конечно, претила, да все действительно было намного глубже, но в общем и целом смысл располагался где-то в этой области: и Грег, и Макрофт привыкли решать все сами и вести за собой других, в то время как Джон умел подчиняться и помогать, что подчас бывает важнее всего. И чувствуя к Лестрейду самую что ни на есть искреннюю привязанность и даже нежность в той степени, на которую был способен, Майкрофт одновременно понимал, что гораздо лучше ему подойдет Джон. И во всем этом была только одна существенная загвоздка: и Джон, и сам Майкрофт были не очень свободны.  
Зато искрящая между братцем и Грегом и даже не думающая пока идти на убыль животность пришлась очень кстати, позволив Майкрофту не просто заниматься с Джоном сексом, как бы шикарно это не ощущалось, но и в принципе быть к нему ближе: встречаться под предлогом разговора о Шерлоке или Греге, просить о маленьких одолжениях и услугах, в которые вполне получалось добавить пикантную долю риска (собственно, это была одна из ставок Майкрофта: пикантность просьб, овеянных не только особой значимостью вопроса жизни и смерти, как у Шерлока, но и интересов государства, как у него, к которым военный-Джон не мог оставаться равнодушен, даже если и пытался создать такую видимость, в конце концов человек, который отправляется на войну не ради денег, а это точно был не случай Джона, и к тому же в чине доктора, а значит, и не для того, чтобы убивать без опасения наказания и хоть куда-то пристроить требующий насилия темперамент, просто не может не быть в полузабытой глубине души авантюристом-романтиком), исподволь давать почувствовать, что Майкрофт тоже живой человек, который может уставать или испытывать боль (это вторая ставка: Джону необходимо было чувствовать себя нужным, он просто не смог бы сосуществовать с кем-то абсолютно самодостаточным – и это тоже притягивало Майкрофта, заставляя хотеть заполучить Джона себе еще больше: когда из нужного человека буквально торчит крюк, за который можно зацепить веревку, кто сумеет отказаться?), даже проявлять серьезную слабость там, где Джон мог подставить свою спину вместо его и принять удар на себя. Конечно, Майкрофт был осторожен, и слабости, и удары всегда оказывались соизмеримы возможностям и ситуации, а все тяготы подъемны и переносимы, однако доля риска сохранялась, да и Шерлок, как бы ни было печально признавать это, знал брата достаточно неплохо, чтобы насторожиться.  
Потому, когда это произошло, Майкрофт испытал только легкое удивление от того, как долго ему удалось продержаться, скрывая.  
…  
Шерлоку с Грегом почему-то особенно полюбился диван, Джон же с Майкрофтом плотно облюбовали кресло. Старое, которое стояло на Бейкер-стрит с самого начала, было слишком узким и неудобным, поэтому Майкрофт в своей обычной ненавязчивой для Джона манере уговорил того купить другое – точнее, принять почти в подарок, – не очень глубокое, но достаточно мягкое и без подлокотников.  
Именно в нем они и расположились в тот раз. Майкрофт догадывался, что, во-первых, диван ассоциируется у Джона с Шерлоком и только с ним. При этом Грег как-то на удивление легко вписался в схему – возможно, потому, что был связан с Шерлоком гораздо раньше и дольше, чем Джон, а может, еще и потому, что искренне старался защитить Шерлока и был явно к нему привязан без всяких претензий. У Джона с Грегом вообще на удивление быстро завязались весьма теплые отношения, при этом даже не потянувшиеся в сексуальные сферы: в первый раз попробовать вдвоем им предложил Шерлок, во второй он же предложил втроем, однако Джон и Грег внимательно посмотрели друг на друга, оба замерли с одинаково нейтральными лицами, почти в одинаковых словах обдумывая, как бы потактичнее и без обид отказаться, потом рассмотрели-таки свою зеркальность, осознали, рассмеялись, пожали друг другу руки и разошлись по более интересным объектам.  
Во-вторых же, именно кресло давало то пространство маневра, которое трогало какие-то особые струнки джоновой сексуальности: оно позволяло уложить или усадить туда Майкрофта так, чтобы дать ему достаточно места для приятных несложных движений, но совершенно исключить какую-то серьезную инициативу, отдавая его жаждущей воле Джона, возвышающегося, даже впуская и отдаваясь, и явно находящего в этом какое-то особое удовольствие.  
Для самого же Майкрофта была в этом возбуждающая символическая симметрия, когда Джон стоял над ним, полулежащим, на коленях, с довольной улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как старший Холмс послушно и старательно облизывает его член, и иногда подаваясь вперед или назад, чтобы проникнуть глубже или наоборот подразнить, мазнув по губам, но не даваясь всерьез.  
А Майкрофту нравилось: нравилась символичность и пародийность игры, нравилась забавная зеркальность, искажавшая так очевидно и одновременно так осмысленно. Нравилось, как легко они менялись ростом, взглядом и ролями, и как просто Джон оказывался сверху во всех или в некоторых смыслах, наслаждаясь этим и с искренней увлеченностью играя, но никогда не опуская маску до конца, не скрывая своего настоящего лица, а значит, и лица Майкрофта. Если говорить откровенно, он буквально с ума сходил от того, как у Джона получалось смешать все самые интересные игры и полную правду в возбуждающе-восхитительную иллюзию со стереоэффектом двух разных картинок, сливающихся в одну. Майкрофт едва не кончил как-то без единого касания, когда Джон толкнулся ему в горло так глубоко, что на глазах выступили слезы, и рефлексы едва удалось сдержать, а потом, не выходя, продолжая двигаться и почти не давая глотнуть воздуха, осторожным бережным прикосновением стер влагу из уголка его глаза подушечкой большого пальца.  
Пожалуй, Майкрофт знал, в чем дело: в той способности играть с дистанциями, ролями и иерархиями, которой отличался Джон. Грег, например, понимал иерархию, знал и видел ее, умел ориентироваться и действовать в ней, но внутри него всегда жило вбитое обучением намертво, сколько бы он не иронизировал, ощущение того, что все люди «рождаются свободными и равными в своем достоинстве и правах», а значит, равны всегда и под всеми успехами-должностями-статусами-достижениями.  
Грег мог восхищаться интеллектом Шерлока или работой Майкрофта – вполне искренне и даже восторженно, – понимать, что сам он так не умеет и никогда не научится, даже если потратит на попытки всю жизнь, что в определенные моменты Холмсы в десять и больше раз эффективнее его самого на его же работе – но одновременно он ни на секунду даже не допускал мысли, что он или кто угодно другой, не способный мыслить так же, хуже или ниже них. Все люди были для Грегори Лестрейда равны по определению, и это не меняли ни их поступки, ни их жизненные достижения. Преступник должен был понести наказание, и Грег способствовал этому всеми доступными ему средствами – но это не ставило его над преступником, не делало его самого лучше или хуже того. Майкрофт понимал это на уровне рациональности, но слабо мог почувствовать, потому что всегда жил совсем другими представлениями: для него люди очень четко делились на тех, кто чего-то стоит, а значит, заслуживающих внимания, и на остальных, не стоящих даже проскользнувшей между делом мысли, и знака равенства между ними Майкрофт не поставил бы, даже будучи вусмерть пьян и заговорен гуманистическими проповедями.  
Поэтому Грег, конечно, умел играть, но в его играх никогда не доставало серьезности, зато всегда были границы и это то ли детское, то ли спортивное «Все, играем!», их обозначавшее. Игра для Грега значила только игру, а реальность наступала там, где игра заканчивалась, и только так: сколько бы они ни менялись ролями и ни развлекались прочими игрушками, всегда наступал ощутимый момент, когда Грег словно бы говорил «Все!», и все снова были равны, сняв маски. Потеха заканчивалась, и наступало время дела.  
Джон был другим. Он умел чувствовать и понимать иерархию не разумом и не на словах, а как-то внутренне, интуитивно, как суть жизни, а не просто ее часть.  
Возможно и даже вероятнее всего, дело было в военном прошлом: иерархия оказалась вбита и принята в себя так же намертво, как у Грега идея равенства, поэтому Джон интуитивно расставлял встречаемых людей по ступеням иерархии, и действовал в соответствии с этой расстановкой, даже если сам это не всегда осознавал. Поэтому каждую секунду с ним Майкрофт чувствовал, какое место отводит ему Джон, понимал, что стоит ему подать хотя бы один знак, и Джон из обаятельного доктора, играющего в грубовато-покровительственного самца, превратится в готового почти беспрекословно последовать туда, куда позовут или прикажут – он позовет или прикажет, – солдата. У Джона получалось играть великолепно просто потому, что он почти не играл: та самая маска, которая никогда не закрывает лицо полностью. И, откровенно говоря, именно это сводило Майкрофта с ума вплоть до желания переменить всю свою и Шерлока с Джоном достаточно налаженную и устоявшуюся жизнь, именно это ощущение «лишь щелкни пальцами».  
\- Джон, подойди ко мне, - вдруг раздалось откуда-то с дивана, и Майкрофт сообразил, насколько он отвлекся, кончив и позволив себе растечься блаженствующей амебой под Джоном, а мыслям уплыть по давно изученному, хотя обычно нежелательному маршруту.  
И насколько потерял над собой контроль: по тому, как напряженно и нарочито капризно, словно он играл, но думал о другом, а поэтому не следил, как играет, прозвучал голос Шерлока, Майкрофт понял, что тот догадался. Но и тело, и мысли были настолько расслабленными, что всерьез анализировать не хотелось, разве что шевельнулся легкий интерес, что именно его выдало сейчас – не стон же, в самом деле, да Шерлок и не читал эмоции так легко.  
– Джон, сейчас, я прошу.  
Обреченно застонав, Ватсон осторожно, чтобы не отдавить Майкрофту что-нибудь важное, выпрямился, мазнул в процессе губами по его щеке, прошептав в ухо «Здорово было, спасибо!», пошарил взглядом в поисках халата, не нашел и, как был, пошлепал на недовольное сопение.  
Смотреть на это не хотелось, поэтому Майкрофт, прикрыв глаза, только слушал скрип дивана, возню, тихий смешок Джона, грегово «Это мои ребра, между прочим!», джоново «А это моя пятка!», снова смех, потом любезное шерлоково «Лестрейд, не можешь ничего, так вали из койки», и снова Джона «Э-эй, имей совесть!». А потом диван заскрипел так, как будто с него поднимались, и через пару мгновений к его губам прижались губы Грега, целуя скорее для ритуала, нежели из страсти, и пробормотав «И правда, Майк, поехали домой, завтра день дикий», Лестрейд провел ладонью по его щеке, скользнул по груди и ушел в ванную.  
Собирались и уезжали они под аккомпанемент громких и каких-то нарочито театральных стонов с дивана, хотя в этом и не было необходимости: Майкрофт уже понял, что Шерлок догадался.  
Но даже если бы и не понял: эту тайну Шерлок хранить не намеревался и предмета для спокойного тайного обдумывания там не находил, что выяснилось буквально на следующий день.  
…  
Майкрофт и Грег старались писать друг другу в течение дня как можно реже: в конце концов, оба были постоянно занятыми людьми, которые полностью погружались в работу, рискуя многим при потере концентрации, а поговорить всегда можно было дома. За исключением экстренных случаев. Поэтому, увидев смс от Лестрейда, Майкрофт догадался, о чем пойдет речь.  
«То, на что мне пытается намекнуть Шерлок, правда?»  
Майкрофту даже стало интересно, в каких выражениях Шерлок «пытался намекать». В остальном ничего интересного не было. Как бы братец не обзывал Грегори в порывах делового азарта и праведного негодования, идиотом тот вовсе не являлся. Возможно, ему не хватало вдохновения, чтобы нарисовать картину, но опознать ее он мог с полуподсказки и полуштриха. Аналитик, имевший несчастье попасть в компанию синтетиков и интуитивов. Как бы Шерлок ни пытался представить свой метод строгим и вербализуемым, на самом деле он работал только в руках самого Шерлока, потому что только Шерлок умел переходить от одной строго-научной стадии, которую вполне можно было свести в полезное руководство, к другой такой же, совершая между ними прыжок, которому невозможно научить и научиться, если у тебя нет задатков, и дело не в наблюдательности или внимании, а в магическом умении рождать гипотезы, которые никогда не следовали строго и напрямую из тех фактов, что в них включались. Вот именно задатков для этого перехода у Грега и не было. А аналитические способности были, и достаточно неплохие – иначе он просто не продержался бы на своем уровне в полиции долго.  
Чувствуя, что отвлекается, а это значило, что вся ситуация повлияла на него больше, чем он сам ожидал, Майкрофт вернулся к последней продуктивной мысли: намека Шерлока вполне хватило, чтобы Грег все отлично понял.  
«Да»  
Просчитать дальнейшее было легко.  
Свет в квартире не горел, поэтому Майкрофт даже решил, что Грегори ушел, не дождавшись – однако характеру тот не изменил, просто ждал в темноте, ссутулившись на диване и стиснув руки в замок. Сбоку притулился чемодан.  
\- Я ухожу. Повлиять на твое решение я все равно не смогу, драм разыгрывать не стану, но и ширмой не буду. Разбирайся сам в том, что заварил. Надеюсь только, что в известность ты меня потом поставишь – мне кажется, я это заслужил.  
\- Заслужил, - кивнул Майкрофт, отведя взгляд. – Я сообщу тебе.  
А что еще он мог сказать? Не прощения же простить, как бы погано ни было – тем более, за что, если он не чувствует вины? А унижать себя и Грега ложью, которую тот услышит – этого он точно не заслужил.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Грег, поднялся, взял чемодан и, пройдя мимо так, чтобы не соприкоснуться даже рукавом, вышел. Ключ остался на столе.  
Как Майкрофту доложили, пил инспектор Лестрейд ровно три дня, на которые в качестве отгулов расщедрилось его начальство. Утром четвертого он проснулся по звонку Салли, с которой заранее взял обещание разбудить, полюбовался своей зеленоватой физиономией в зеркало, привел себя в порядок и отправился на работу. Возвращаться с нее он, правда, не спешил, предпочитая либо появляться дома заполночь сугубо для сна, либо и ночевать на кушетке в кабинете – но эффективность его работы от этого только выиграла. Все-таки если бы не Джон, Грег был бы идеальным вариантом.  
…  
Однако соблазнить Джона оказалось на самом деле сложно. Майкрофт, конечно, не ожидал, что вожделенный Ватсон бросится ему на шею, узрев внезапно силу чувств и жажды и воспылав ответными, и понимал, что понадобится приложить немало усилий, однако не думал, что в ход придется пустить все свои козыри, большую их часть бесполезно отправив в отбой.  
Как в тот раз с Артуром. Майкрофт понимал, что рискует – и верным человеком, который не раз оказывал ему очень и очень серьезные услуги не на грани жизни и смерти, но где-то очень близко, и отношением Джона, которое необратимо изменится, если Джон узнает (со всем его военным прошлым и оставшимся романтизмом вопросы верности для него стояли на самом верху застекленной витрины неприкосновенно-святого) – но он не был бы тем, кем стал, если бы не умел рисковать, поэтому, добравшись до безопасной квартиры, он набрал Джона, верно и печально ожидавшего после работы уехавшего на пару дней Шерлока.  
\- Майкрофт? …да? … Нужен? … Сейчас? … Срочно? … Да, хорошо, слушаю.  
Уходя от возможного наблюдения (причем Майкрофт не слукавил, в окрестностях действительно околачивались люди, ждавшие его действий – он просто умолчал о том, что мог бы снять их парой звонков за некритичные полчаса, если бы начал раньше), Джон прошел пешком изрядную часть Лондона, путая след, забирая замаскированный хирургический набор и лекарства и наконец просто добираясь до потайной майкрофтовой квартиры.  
Дальнейшие объяснения заняли пару минут: критическая ситуация, пострадавший верный человек Майкрофта, враг, обложивший со всех сторон и исключивший обращение в любую больницу, и ближайшие шесть часов, в течение которых изменить эти обстоятельства совершенно невозможно, а точнее которые и понадобятся на изменение обстоятельств. И снова Майкрофт почти не лгал – он всего лишь не сообщил, что ситуация была таковой, но перестала быть как раз шесть часов назад, закончившись, а не начавшись ранением Артура.  
\- Пули нужно извлечь, - сосредоточенно сообщил Джон после короткого осмотра. – Идеально, если в больнице.  
\- Идеал в данный момент абсолютно недостижим. Ты сможешь что-то сделать? – так же сосредоточенно спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Попробую, - кивнул Ватсон и ушел в ванную.  
От вида крови слегка подташнивало, но это было красиво – работающий Джон. Майкрофту пришлось ему ассистировать, но держать себя в руках он умел, да и само объединяющее ощущение совместной работы компенсировало все недостатки – он почти не заметил прошедшего времени. К счастью, он определил и рассчитал возможности точно: все обошлось и закончилось благополучно – нести на совести груз смерти своего человека Майкрофту очень бы не хотелось.  
Убедившись, что все в норме, Джон отослал Холмса отмываться, а сам закончил с препаратами и перевязкой, и, сочтя, наконец, что больного можно на время оставить, тоже отправился приводить себя в порядок.  
Выйдя из ванной в той же одежде, только без рубашки, потому что на душ сил, судя по всему, не хватило, чуть пошатываясь и, кажется, на полном автопилоте, Джон добрел до дивана, тюком свалился на него и сразу сполз по спинке:  
\- Все. Что мог – сделал, остальное будет ясно к утру. Но, думаю, все будет нормально. Только реши проблему с больницей.  
Майкрофт кивнул:  
\- Еще два-три часа.  
\- И посмотри, пожалуйста, за ним. Если вдруг что, малейшее изменение – буди меня. А я пока посплю – весь день работал, потом шел, и сейчас… Глаза закрываются, так я бесполезен.  
Майкрофт согласно кивнул головой – это будет даже лучше, - скользнул взглядом по расслабленному Джону, отметил, что тот действительно устал, и удивленно наткнулся на явно не вписывающийся в общую картину признак.  
\- Джон?  
\- Да? – с усилием открыл глаза тот.  
Майкрофт вопросительно приподнял бровь, указав глазами на джонов пах. Тот так же удивленно опустил взгляд, осознал, ухмыльнулся, слегка смешался для порядка и снова посмотрел на Майкрофта:  
\- Адреналин. Давно такого не было. Даже не заметил.  
\- Помочь?  
Джон пару секунд испытующе смотрел, словно оценивая, потом пожал плечами:  
\- Только если безвозмездно: у меня ничего не шевелится, кроме...  
\- Мне не пятнадцать и я, честное слово, не буду думать, что просто тебе противен или скучен, даже если ты сразу же заснешь, - ухмыльнулся Майкрофт, а потом деловито опустился на колени на грязный пол у Джона между ног и расстегнул молнию его джинсов.  
Делать это, зная, что тут нет ни Шерлока, ни Грега, а Джон здесь, по его просьбе, услышав которую, даже не спросил подробностей, а просто бросился выполнять, и так будет снова и снова, если ему понадобится – это было дивно. Собственно, именно этого Майкрофт и хотел: полностью его человек, но не карьерист или сладкий мальчик, который настолько никто и никакой, что может стать любым, каким захочешь, а живой и цельный, почти цельный, мужчина, способный на многое и умеющий многое, но почему-то не имеющий ничего, кроме самого себя. У Грега была его работа, его семья, его друзья – у Джона же не было ничего. Сестра, с которой они не выносили друг друга и засим старались любить на расстоянии, и Шерлок – но после его имени ставилась точка. Если у Майкрофта получится, изменятся только детали – ну, а дальше он найдет применение талантам Джона, нужно только немного постараться.  
Майкрофт не кончил ни сразу, ни позже, потому что это по большому счету даже не было сексом – он испытывал удовольствие совершенно другого толка, из того же разряда, что и удовольствие, даримое работой, когда все подсчеты сходятся, планы выполняются, а нити свободно ходят, повинуясь его рукам и ни за что не цепляясь. Удовольствие получить то, чего хочешь, зная, что это не случайность – пожалуй, одно из самых ярких и гораздо более утонченных, чем банальный оргазм.  
Джон заснул едва ли не раньше, чем последняя струйка его семени выплеснулась на язык Майкрофта. По крайней мере, когда тот разувал его, укладывал и укрывал теплым пледом, Джон даже не проснулся. Он проспал за плотно закрытыми дверями приезд людей, забравших Артура в больницу, визит Антеи и проснулся только утром, быстро вспомнив прошедший день, получив от Майкрофта вполне достоверные уверения в том, что с пациентом все в порядке и тот на попечении докторов, и засобиравшись домой.  
Когда Джон вышел из душа, Майкрофт попробовал обнять его сзади, надеясь на возвращение вечернего настроения, но тот вывернулся и предупреждающе уперся ладонями ему в грудь, мягко помотав головой:  
\- Майк, не надо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не изменяю.  
Майкрофт не удержался и фыркнул, отчего мягкость с джонова лица испарилась.  
\- Вчера…  
\- Вчера я не соображал, поэтому представление трагедии и посыпание головы пеплом не состоится, но сегодня соображаю, поэтому нет.  
\- Это будет не в первый раз. В чем разница?  
\- Это будет в первый раз, потому что ни Грега, ни Шерлока здесь нет. Пожалуйста, прикажи отвезти меня домой, если здесь я больше не нужен.  
И Майкрофт отступил. Но теперь Джон по крайней мере знал. А для продолжения нужна была другая карта, которая тоже находилась в руках Майкрофта.  
…  
Все сыгралось, как по нотам – Майкрофт старался. За основу он взял прошлую постановку, которую Джон, к счастью, не видел и о которой толком не знал – ни пристыженный Шерлок, ни злой Майкрофт просто не рассказывали – и от этого возбуждающей волной накатывало легкое дежа вю, но слегка изменил детали, выведя из состава женский персонаж и добавив мужской – самого Джона.  
Кабинет молчаливого «Диогена» имел идеальную звукоизоляцию, иначе членство Майкрофта закончилось бы раз и навсегда – он сам всячески поддерживал традиции этого места, которые стояли выше денег и капризов богачей, не знающих ничего о традициях старой доброй Англии.  
\- Из-за тебя, из-за твоей самоуверенности и твоего эгоизма пострадали пятеро моих людей – об остальных я молчу! Ты думаешь, я в игрушки играю?! Ты думал, это развлечение, и именно поэтому я едва ли не умолял тебя быть осторожнее? Думаешь, я для увеселения говорил тебе, что это дело срочное и на кону стоят много жизней?! Живых людей, Шерлок, которых теперь нет! Я уже молчу о том, какой материал получили американцы и арабы! Из-за тебя, Шерлок! Твоими стараниями вшивая спецслужба заштатной страны, с которой мы воюем – людьми воюем! – теперь владеет секретами Великобритании – серьезными секретами! И мне даже предполагать страшно, на какие уступки из-за этого придется пойти и какие победы просто сдать! Из-за того, что ты просто не захотел подумать немного лучше! Из-за того, что вообще не захотел подумать о деле! О чем ты думал, кроме самого себя и своего веселья, Шерлок?!  
Майкрофт орал самозабвенно: то повышая голос, то почти шипя, то выплевывая слова – крайняя степень ярости, игра великолепна. Недоставало совсем чуть-чуть: каким-то диссонансом всплывало бледное лицо Шерлока со стиснутыми зубами и нетипично для него застывшим взглядом в сторону, который Майкрофт когда-то давно уже видел, и это отдавалось чем-то очень неприятным в памяти. Шерлок не возражал, даже не пытался, хотя мог бы, он слушал молча,– и это слегка портило сцену, его оправдания или попытки огрызаться смотрелись бы органичнее, однако ничего не бывает безупречно, так что Майкрофт не волновался: Джон все равно понимал то, что ему нужно было понять, и видел то, что должен был увидеть: по ходу действия Майкрофт чутко следил за реакцией зала и отмечал, как Джон стискивает челюсти и кулаки, как его глаза сначала расширяются, а потом зло сужаются, как раздуваются почти яростью ноздри. Все-таки ставка на патриотизм и гуманизм – самая беспроигрышная. А подкрепить ее можно еще одной – из той же беспроигрышной серии.  
\- Теперь нам придется отдать…! – Майкрофт осекся, скривив губы, на секунду прикрыв глаза и не успев поймать руку, потянувшуюся было к левой стороне груди, но у него хватило сил скорректировать движение, превратив его в смахивание несуществующей соринки с лацкана пиджака. И он начал медленнее и тише, произнося слова уже просто чтобы закончить хоть как-то и побыстрее остаться одному, дабы позволить-таки себе упасть в кресло, бесполезным инстинктом схватиться все-таки за сбившееся сердце и принять хранимые для таких случаев таблетки.  
\- Теперь нам придется отдать то, что было высоко оплачено, в том числе и… И кровью, Шерлок.  
Дальше Джон терпеть не мог. Почти оттолкнув с дороги замершего Шерлока, он с истинно врачебной бесцеремонностью схватил Майкрофта за руку, щупая на запястье пульс, и надавил ему на плечи, заставляя сесть.  
\- Помолчи пока. Что ты принимаешь?  
\- Во внутреннем кармане, - пробормотал Майкрофт, никак не прокомментировав нелогичность требования молчать и задавания вопросов одновременно. Шерлок тоже молчал.  
Джон с той же бесцеремонностью достал таблетки, глянул на название, отдал Майкрофту, и тот послушно сунул лекарство под язык.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, Джон, спасибо.  
\- Я вижу твой порядок. Сейчас осторожно встанешь и ляжешь на диван.  
\- У меня дела.  
\- Вопрос жизни и смерти?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда встаешь и идешь на диван, - безапелляционно приказал Джон, и Майкрофт, как-то для себя же самого неожиданно почти млея от этой повелительности, но не забывая прикусывать губу, стискивать челюсти и двигаться чуть медленнее, чем обычно (труда это не составляло, потому что натурализм превыше всего, как бы неприятно ни было мучить самого себя), одновременно стараясь это скрыть, действительно лег на диван, уложив голову на снятую и скрученную джоном куртку, потому что подушек в «Диогене» просто не держали, а подлокотник слишком жесткий.  
\- Минут двадцать полежишь, и постарайся расслабиться, - велел Джон, и Майкрофт согласно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Идите… Я позвоню позже.  
Шерлок, так и не проронив ни слова с самого начала сцены – что было странным, ведь он мог бы объяснить, что Майкрофт не дал ему всей информации, что нарочно вводил в заблуждение и сам же называл дело несрочным и пустяковым, да много еще чего, хотя Джон все равно счел бы это пустыми капризными оправданиями, и Шерлок об этом догадывался, однако обычно не старался сдерживать свое негодование даже при его полной бессмысленности, – направился к двери. Остановился, только положив ладонь на ручку.  
\- Джон?  
\- Я останусь, иди.  
\- Джон…, - и голос у Шерлока звучал как-то странно.  
\- Шерлок, ты же все видишь. Иди, - твердо повторил Джон, и, как ни странно, это сработало. Возможно, потому, что Шерлок, и правда, видел.  
А потом Джон сидел на стуле рядом с лежащим Майкрофтом и пытался мерить ему пульс. Холмс отказывался, пробовал Джона выставить, но, поскольку на самом деле этого не хотел, а что делать, когда нужно получить результат, противоположный озвученной позиции, знал отлично, то Джон не уходил. Говорить о деталях дела было нельзя, поэтому Джон с дивным и слегка даже неожиданным профессионально-медицинским умением успокаивающе заговаривать зубы, а кроме того, кажется, пользуясь случаем, принялся травить какие-то байки, а потом, когда сердце отпустило, расспрашивать Майкрофта сперва об Антее, которой, кажется, все еще интересовался, хотя и без всякой, даже потенциальной, активности, а потом и о нем самом, но в безопасном сейчас варианте: о детстве, о юности, всячески избегая упоминать Шерлока, дабы не провоцировать новый приступ. Майкрофт был доволен: что может быть лучше в данной ситуации, чем такой вот сближающий совместный экскурс в прошлое, к тому же позволяющий предстать перед Джоном во вполне человеческом облике: пара курьезов, немного тщательно – но не настолько, чтобы ее нельзя было обнаружить - скрытой лирики, общая расслабленность – и можно позволить себе посетовать, что работать сегодня он уже не сможет, а дома его никто не ждет после ухода Грега (Джон так ничего не знал обо всех подтекстах истории, что поражало и почти восхищало), и, слегка неуверенно с непривычки и почти беспомощно попросить Джона остаться сегодня у него – никакого секса (Джон хмыкнул), никаких приставаний, никакой навязчивости, Майкрофт в прошлый раз это понял. Просто чтобы не быть одному. И Джон согласился. А дальше, потом, все оказалось еще проще, потому что Майкрофт с далекого невинного детства усвоил и не одну сотню раз проверил на исключения, которых не нашел, правило, что терпение – лучшая добродетель.  
Он даже не прикасался к Джону – ни намеренно, ни случайно. Только смотрел, иногда позволяя поймать свой взгляд – тоскливо-измученный, что, однако, прочитывалось далеко не сразу, потому что Майкрофт Холмс был скрытным и умеющим держать себя в руках, как бы плохо ни было, человеком. Он и появлялся-то рядом с Джоном совсем редко – чтобы попросить пообедать или поужинать с ним в тихих и достаточно дорогих, чтобы не давить и не вызывать неловкость своим шиком, заведениях и осторожно расспросить о Шерлоке, с которым они снова не разговаривали, или мягко предупредить, на что нужно обратить внимание в нынешнем деле, чтобы не попасть в неприятности и не дать туда попасть младшему брату. И, конечно, чтобы выслушать самого Джона. Майкрофт неукоснительно выполнял свое обещание: никаких приставаний и никакой навязчивости, просто удачно заданные вопросы и умение чувствовать собеседника – или чувствовать Джона, - и вот уже тот о многом готов рассказать, ведь Майкрофту можно доверять, а больше довериться некому, потому что Шерлок…  
Шерлок делал вид, что ничего не происходит: ни когда они перестали заниматься сексом, ни когда Джон стал все меньше и меньше участвовать в его расследованиях, ни когда они почти перестали разговаривать. Джон, конечно, знал, что Шерлоку свойственно умение не видеть того, что видеть не хочется, однако в данном случае это умение играло гранями подлинной гениальности. Что неприятно поражало. Он, конечно, не ждал многого, но и такой стерильной без единого «прости» амнезии тоже не ждал: ведь погибли люди и, кем бы ни был Шерлок, он не мог ничего не чувствовать и не понимать, что чувствует Джон. Как бы ни хотел Шерлок по-детски сбежать, закрыв глаза и ожидая, что это сумеет отменить все произошедшее, его возраст отменить было невозможно – и нежелание это понимать никак не прощалось, поэтому Джон молчал. Он поставил планку не так уж и высоко – ему хватило бы пары фраз разговора и хотя бы знака сожаления, - однако Шерлок не спешил ее преодолевать, а опускать дальше Джон просто не мог, потому что до земли оставалось не так уж и много, и позволить кому бы то ни было просто перешагнуть через то, что составляло изрядную часть него самого, было невозможно.  
Когда стало совсем невмоготу – сосуществовать с человеком, не желающим видеть ничего неприятного, молчать, потому что это стало последней каплей и заговорить первым просто не выходит, а ждать чужой инициативы можно до самой старости, а то и смерти, Джону оказалось совсем тяжело, но свойственное ему, хотя и очень редко просыпающееся непробиваемое упрямство стискивало горло каждый раз, когда он готов уже был задать вопрос, - именно в это время на самой грани Майкрофт начал появляться чаще, каждый раз находя какие-то предлоги, и с ним становилось легче. Он даже, понимая, что происходит, пробовал оправдать брата, объясняя, насколько иначе тот мыслит и чувствует, и Джон уважал такое отношение к Шерлоку вопреки всему (в конце концов, он тоже пытался оправдывать Гарри до последнего и перед другими всегда становился на ее сторону) – но эти разговоры делали только хуже, все больше убеждая, что настолько разным людям просто невозможно быть вместе, и Джон по глупости влез в то, во что лезть не стоило, испортив ради этой глупости все хорошее, что было, потому что если Шерлок, конечно же, легко смог бы вернуться к прошлому соседству и «дружбе», то сам Джон этого не сумеет никогда. А значит, нужно было уходить, потому что лгать он не умел и не хотел, а с правдой иного выхода не было.  
\- Шерлок, я уезжаю, - сказал Джон, когда все вещи были упакованы и ждали только грузчиков, которые перевезут их на новую квартиру, так удачно подвернувшуюся почти сразу после принятого решения. Злость, скопившаяся за недели молчания и скрутившаяся внутри в тугую пружину, требовала уйти по-английски, не прощаясь, в конце концов, Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, легко восстановит ход событий и явно не будет переживать, однако честность пересилила. – Переезжаю.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Холмс из своего кресла, глядя куда-то в сторону, мимо Джона.  
\- А знаешь, почему?  
\- Знаю, - чуть кивнул тот с наконец-то хоть как-то прорезавшейся, хотя и не поддающейся классификации ввиду слабой заметности, интонацией.  
\- Что ж, хорошо, - пожал плечами Джон, стараясь не чувствовать, что все-таки надеялся до последнего. – До свидания, Шерлок.  
\- Прощай, Джон, - с той же интонацией в пустоту произнес Шерлок, проводив глазами спину спускающегося по лестнице, чуть прихрамывая, Ватсона.  
Как он пережил бы первый месяц после переезда, если бы не Майкрофт, Джон не представлял.  
…  
Продолжение, наверное, все-таки должно было последовать. И, вероятно, Джон даже ждал его в некотором смысле: в конце концов, его совесть спокойно молчала, не имея повода для тревог, потому что он точно знал, что ушел не к Майкрофту, а от Шерлока. Больше того, всерьез думать о Майкрофте как о ком-то другом, а не только о хорошем друге и патологически ответственном человеке, он начал совсем недавно. Об ответном интересе Джон знал, и, наверное, не собирался возражать: оба были свободны, не хотели ничего, кроме свободы, а память о том, как хорошо они подходят друг другу в постели и других местах, расцветала все новыми красками по мере возвращения телесных желаний, временно забытых за страданиями духовными. Проще говоря, если бы Майкрофт предложил переспать раз-другой или даже делать это на регулярной основе, Джон согласился бы, не сомневаясь.  
Тем более шокирующим оказалось реальное предложение, когда оно было сделано.  
\- Переехать к тебе? Майкрофт, зачем?  
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной. Чтобы ты остался со мной.  
\- Майкрофт, я…  
\- Пожалуйста, Джон. Я ни на чем не буду настаивать и никак не стану связывать тебя. Если через какое-то время тебе что-то не понравится, я отпущу тебя в любой момент. На тебе не будет никаких обязательств, если ты не захочешь. Пожалуйста!  
\- Майк, я…  
\- Джон, пожалуйста, позволь мне хотя бы попробовать. Мне и себе самому. Ты же знаешь, я могу быть очень послушным и ненавязчивым.  
Тут Майкрофту хватило совести слегка смутиться, и в паузе Джон отчетливо вспомнил первое время их знакомства, улыбнулся, потом рассмеялся, и Майкрофт тоже позволил себе полуулыбку.  
\- Когда хочу, могу быть ненавязчивым, - уточнил он, и Джон снова улыбнулся.  
\- А сейчас я очень хочу. Не отталкивай меня сразу. Позволь мне хотя бы попробовать – возможно, я сумею заинтересовать тебя в чем-то большем...  
\- Майкрофт…  
Конечно, он сумел. Майкрофт выполнял все свои обещания до последнего слова. Даже после их первой громкой ссоры, в которой Джон был абсолютно прав, и от этого чувствовал себя совсем виноватым, что злило еще больше, а потом и еще больше совестило, особенно при том, что Майкрофт, связанный обещанием не настаивать, даже не мог и, кажется, не хотел толком ему возразить. Когда после этой ссоры Джон в запале, о котором почти сразу же пожалел, заявил, что хочет вернуться в свою квартиру, даже тогда Майкрофт лишь поджал губы, едва уловимым движением не позволил ладоням сжаться в кулаки, опустил глаза и сказал, что помнит о своем обещании и не будет препятствовать. Вот только, появившись на пороге джонова старого нового жилища через пару дней, чтобы отдать забытые мелочи, выглядел откровенно плохо – опять же, незаметно для внешнего наблюдателя, но Джон-то уже научился различать и чувствовать.  
Именно в тот день чуть позже, осторожно вытирая бедра и живот Майкрофта влажным полотенцем, Джон и сказал, что Майкрофт ему больше ничего не должен и может делать со своими обещаниями, что захочет, потому что Джон их возвращает. И что они только зря перевозили коробки, которые Джон даже не стал распаковывать. А еще позже, уже на самой грани сна, Майкрофт почему-то признался, что заинтересовался Джоном не просто из-за Шерлока едва ли не с той памятной первой встречи – сначала просто захотел, а через какое-то время захотел насовсем, и постепенно учившийся его понимать Джон осознал, что, кажется, получил почти признание. Его смутило только одно.  
\- А Шерлок?  
\- Что Шерлок?  
\- Он твой брат.  
\- Вот именно – брат. И это никак не изменится.  
…  
В сущности, это была абсолютная случайность: Майкрофт в очередном припадке заботы отправил за ним машину, Джон, повозмущавшись, осознал, что это не вина водителя, у которого есть достаточно жесткий приказ, а телефон генератора славной идеи недоступен, и сел-таки на заднее сиденье, позволив везти себя сквозь город, глядя в окно и изо всех сил стараясь отвлечься, чтобы не набить Майкрофту какую-нибудь гадкую смс. Поэтому он и заметил машины полиции около одного из домов, оцепление и знакомую фигуру Грегори Лестрейда. И именно поэтому, и уже совершенно не случайно, попросил притормозить и подождать его пару минут.  
Джон старался не обманывать себя, а потому знал, что надеется увидеть Шерлока. Они так и не встречались с тех пор, как он ушел, и хотя Майкрофт иногда рассказывал ему о делах брата и всегда отвечал на любые вопросы о нем, Джон часто чувствовал желание – еще из той, прошлой жизни, забыть о которой никак не получалось – просто посмотреть своими глазами, все ли в порядке. Он держался изо всех сил, потому что ни обида, ни странная, не только от обиды злость еще не перебродили и не выветрились, а под таким коктейлем делать можно было только глупости или гадости, чего не хотелось. Когда же возможность увидеть подкинула сама случайность, отказаться он не сумел. В конце концов, он хотя бы просто поговорит с Грегом, тем более, что дело может быть вполне рядовым, да каким бы оно ни было, Шерлок вовсе не обязан присутствовать на каждом месте преступления, а Грег расскажет…  
Осознав, что, кажется, вовсю уговаривает себя, Джон решительно открыл дверь, но едва успел вылезти из салона: сразу же заметивший его – или машину? – Грег на секунду замер, обалдело уставившись на сию картину маслом, а потом, стиснув зубы, рванул к нему, ухватил за рукав и молча потащил за угол, судя по всему, чтобы скрыть предстоящую сцену от глаз коллег. Слегка ошарашенный Джон не сопротивлялся: в конце концов, он и сам собирался поговорить, а сталкиваться с кем-то из команды Лестрейда не очень хотелось. Вот только ярость Грега после столького времени выглядела странно. Но мало ли как бывает…  
И хотя с ним самим бывало, действительно, многое, того, что произошло дальше, Джон никак не ожидал: стоило им завернуть за угол и оказаться в нешироком переулке между домами, как Лестрейд, не тратя время на приветствия, размахнулся и очень эффектно ему врезал. Позор для военного, пусть и бывшего, и врача, но Джон даже не успел среагировать: лицо вспыхнуло болью, и он просто оказался на земле. Первая реакция – уже почти инстинктивная, бессознательный навык, потому что солдат не должен тратить сознательное время на такие вещи – броситься на обидчика и по возможности разорвать его в клочки, но Джон успел ее поймать, и потому, все же не очень доверяя себе, остался на земле, просто приложив ладонь к скуле. Грег стоял рядом, кривясь и глядя сверху вниз.  
\- Скотина ты, Джон. Не думал, что ты такая скотина – а оказывается, ошибался. После всего ты осмелился сюда притащиться, да еще и на его машине? Высший пилотаж скотства и маскировка выше всяких похвал, преклоняюсь.  
\- Послушай…, - начал было Джон, уже не так старательно давя бешенство, но Грег перебил:  
\- Ну, уж нет: раньше говорить надо было. А теперь ты меня слушать будешь. Думал, черт с ним, со всем, бултыхайтесь сами в своем болоте, но теперь уж не смолчу.  
Глядя на непривычно презрительное лицо Лестрейда и его откровенную, без единой попытки скрыть или замаскировать, злость, Джон даже забыл подняться на ноги, а потом стало и вовсе не до того.  
\- Ты мне скажи, ты ведь себя жертвой чувствуешь? А сюда благородствовать приехал? Ну, признай: тебя обидели, оскорбили, ты, бедняга, терпел, когда совсем тяжко стало, не выдержал, но совесть-то у тебя есть, и вот ты весь такой благородный, простив обиду, всепрощающе снисходишь посмотреть на эгоиста, готовый простить и помочь вопреки всему, ежели он вдруг загибается без тебя! Думаешь, ты весь такой обиженный и измученный сволочью-Шерлоком, который гонял тебя по глупым поручениям, обзывал идиотом, превращал дом в бардак и не видел ничего, кроме своих желаний? Думаешь, ты имел полное право позаботиться, наконец, о себе, потому что слишком долго был альтруистом, жертвующим собой ради эгоцентрика-Шерлока? Так ты думаешь, Джон? Ну, хоть себе-то признайся, что так! Ты же почти святой, да? И этой святостью оплатил себе права на полграмма эгоизма! Ну? Так?! – в ответе Грег не нуждался, да Джону и нечего был возразить.  
– А вот только ошибаешься. Не Шерлок тут эгоцентрик, не он. Да, для него люди – вещи. Говорящие машины, как банкомат, только чуть поумнее – и то не всегда. Поэтому с ними что угодно можно – доводить, провоцировать, втаптывать в грязь. Вот только это с чужими. А за своих Шерлок глотку перегрызет – или свою подставит, если выбора не будет. С кислой миной и «идиотами-придурками», но сделает все, что надо. Не видишь сам – так меня послушай, я хорошо знаю и вижу. Да и прецеденты были, уж поверь. И ждать он в ответ будет того же. И спиной повернется, не задумавшись. Даже после Майкрофта, который первым в эту спину нож всадил.  
Знаешь, почему у них так с Майкрофтом? Знаешь, почему он «злейший враг» был? А знаешь, почему это так по-детски звучит? Не знаешь. А зря – надо было бы поинтересоваться, я бы рассказал.  
\- Предал он его. Первым. Давно еще. Больно очень предал и неожиданно. Ради себя – потому что не смог отказать себе в капризе. Он вообще такой: выбрал цель, наметил путь, прошел и взял. Он себе никогда не отказывает совсем – только на время. Ждать умеет хорошо. И своего добивается всегда. Шерлок не ожидал. И что делать с этим, не знал. Вот и поступил, как ребенок. Это регрессия называется – мне приятельница из психологической службы как-то рассказывала. Еще она, кстати, предупреждала, что свинг – штука опасная, никогда не предскажешь, чем все закончится. Но я теперь и сам, в общем-то, в курсе.  
Грег насмешливо скривился, пожав плечами и прервав монолог, и Джон, выдохнув наконец, обнаружил, что так и сидит на асфальте, а Грегори так и стоит над ним. Тот, кажется, тоже это осознал, потому что расслабился и прислонился спиной к стене, руки, чтобы помочь подняться Джону, впрочем, не подав, так что вставать пришлось самому, морщась от вернувшейся не так давно боли в ноге.  
\- В общем, Шерлок ошалел от непривычного, не понял толком, что почувствовал, растерялся, объявил его злейшим врагом и сбежал – и от него, и из дома вообще. Чем занимался, ты сам знаешь. А простил не так давно – это ты тоже знаешь. Я офигел – но он, оказывается, это умеет. Не на словах, конечно, и не как с чистого листа, но тем не менее.  
Грег говорил все медленнее и тише, как будто выдохшись и утомившись всеми этими разборками, которые, кажется, вовсе не хотел учинять, о чем и вспомнил, когда озверение прошло.  
\- А потом все повторилось. Но от Майкрофта Шерлок ничего особенно не ждал, поэтому пережил бы спокойно – просто принял к сведению. А от тебя ждал. А ты поверил в то, во что захотел, потому что так оказалось проще.  
\- Хорошо с ним, да? – ухмыльнулся Грег внезапно, глянув на Джона. – Удобно. Уютно. С деньгами и властью всегда удобно и уютно. Все проблемы решаются, только слушай, что тебе говорят. Как домашней собаке – о любимцах ведь иногда лучше, чем о близких, заботятся. Главное, вести себя хорошо и слушаться. Да, Джон? Он же тебя просто завел – как собаку. И ласкает, как собаку, и команды отдает. Я знаю – он меня так же заводил. Пытался. Только не прокатило. Я, конечно, собака, тут он прав – но не той породы. Я не служу, я помогаю. Потому, наверное, и не срослось надолго, он к другому привык. Ну, да я того и ждал – я ж про него много знал уже, когда мне припекло в любовь поиграть. Смешно: взрослый мужик, а переклинило, как малолетку, хоть умри. Ну, и решил просто урвать столько, сколько смогу-успею. Ищущие да обрящут - урвал. Что теперь делать, правда, не знаю – ну, да это мелочи. Но я хоть соображал, с кем имею дело и чего ждать – всегда, Джон, с самого начала. Понимал, что он какую-то выгоду во мне просчитал – ну, и надеялся, что она не исчезнет. Хреново, конечно, но хоть в открытую. А ты, прости уж, как терьер – энергии и верности много, а мозгов мало, но всегда все из лучших побуждений.  
\- Грег, еще пара слов, и я тебе врежу.  
Лестрейд рассмеялся:  
\- Да вперед! Проверим, кто круче, и заодно повеселим мистера Холмса?  
\- Что? – сбился с толку Джон, однако догадался оглянуться, и увидел завернувшего в их переулок Майкрофта.  
\- Грегори, что здесь происходит? – неприятно скривился тот, и Грег шутовски поклонился:  
\- Мы, кажется, собираемся драться за вас! – но потом всякое веселье мгновенно исчезло из его голоса. – И если ты сам не хочешь получить в рожу, а потом придумывать причину, по которой твоя бравая охрана пристрелила инспектора Скотланд Ярда, вали отсюда к черту. И его забери.  
…  
Джон позвонил поздно вечером, почти ночью – когда сил делать вид, что ему все это уже не важно, не осталось.  
\- Почему Шерлок молчал?  
\- Джон?... Да иди ты к черту, Джон! – Грег то ли спал, то ли был не очень – скорее даже очень не – трезв, причем второе вероятнее. – Пока!  
\- Грег, почему Шерлок молчал?  
\- Что тебе еще надо? Может, хватит уже?  
\- Грег, я наберу тебя столько раз, сколько понадобится, так что тебе проще объяснить сразу. Почему он молчал?  
В трубке ругнулись, что-то прошуршало, потом стукнуло, потом, судя по последовавшему вдоху, пыхнула зажигалка – Джон терпеливо ждал: теперь уж минуты точно ничего не решали.  
\- А что он должен был сказать? Я уже объяснил тебе определенные вещи. Как бы Шерлок не ерепенился, он уверен, что Майкрофт умнее и опытнее, а уж в эмоциональных делах и подавно. И хватка у старшего братца, как у бульдога – если уж вцепился, то челюсти разожмет либо сам, либо в морге разберутся. Он всегда выигрывает, причем любыми средствами – по крайней мере, так думает Шерлок, а опыта на эту тему у него побольше нашего. Я тебе говорил, Шерлок вообще сбежать пытался – не вышло. А Майкрофт и человеком с ним быть не может – и в покое оставить не хочет: кровь, младшенький, все дела…  
«- А Шерлок?  
-Что Шерлок?  
\- Он твой брат.  
\- Вот именно – брат. И это никак не изменится».  
Было, все было.  
\- Ты торнадо видел?  
\- Что? – перехода Джон не осилил.  
\- Торнадо. Смерч. Ураган. Што…  
\- Да-да, я понял. Да.  
\- Будешь с ним бороться?  
\- Нет.  
\- А что будешь?  
\- В укрытии пережидать.  
\- Ага. Вот и Шерлок так решил: переждать, доверившись укрытию и надеясь, что оно выстоит. А оно хлипким оказалось. Еще вопросы?  
\- Нет… Больше нет…  
\- Тогда доброй ночи тебе, Джон.  
Выслушав четыре тупо посчитанных гудка, Джон нажал на сброс и, откинув телефон, закрыл лицо руками. Мысли разбегались.


End file.
